doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Strong as Steel- Part 3: Cold Walls
The 11th episode of my fan series and the third part of my final serial of the series! Strong as steel- part 3: Cold walls and fan seres Here is a link to my fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor And here is the previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_as_steel-_ part_2:_Old_metal_and_new_steel Story "Destroy the Doctor" an old Cybermen chanted out "no" the Cybermen said talking to the old Cybermen "we must destroy him" the old Cybermen said. "What species are you?" The Cybermen asked the old Cybermen "we are the Cybermen, the last of our kind thanks to the Doctor" an old Cyberman said. "No we are the Cybermen" a Cyberman said "let me explain" the Doctor butted in. "You" he pointed to the new Cybermen "are from a parellel universe and you" he pointed to the old Cybermen "are from my universe and yes you are lost of your kind of Cybermen" the Doctor then stepped back. "There can only be one race of Cybermen" the Cybermen said "yes and we are it" the old Cybermen said. "Delete, delete, DELETE." The new Cybermen fired at the old ones who were slower but they eventually started shooting. "Stop shooting" one Cyberman said "we need to keep the Doctor and get out of here together" the Cyberman suggested "agreed" another one said as they continued walking. "What was that Doctor?" Jane asked "it was Cybermen of both eras and universes negotiating" the Doctor answered "so they battle eachover" Jane remarked "well they both know about survival" the Doctor remarked. "Stop socialising" Cybermen told the Doctor as the old Cybermen stood with the Cybermen. "You Doctor will be kept alive" a Cyberman told him as they saw a building not too far behind. "Doctor will we be okay?" James asked "no" Jule replied still wiping tears from her face "well to be honest I always get out alive" "or in a new body" Jack replied "rarely" the Doctor replied. "So which one are you?" Mag asked "I'm the twelth didn't I say that earlier?" The Doctor asked "don't know" James responded "okay so we have to escape" the Doctor said seeing a building up ahead "I've got an idea" Jack said. "I'm not going" he said "you want to stop progress" a Cyberman said as they started to surround Jack "we won't give in" Jack shouted as the Cybermen electrucuted Jack. He screamed as he went to the ground "NO" Julie shouted "why Jack?" Julie asked but it was too late as they left Jack. The Doctor felt perfectly fine "you don't care abut anybody" Julie shouted seeing the Doctor smiling "you don't know" the Doctor teased. "He's dead" James muttered looking down as they went into the building "hello" a voice welcomed them in. "Are you behind this?" The Doctor asked angrily towards a man in a wheelchair who had a keyboard on his lap "I am the Controller" he said seeing both time streams of the Cybermen "I see I have more support" he said pressing the buttons on his keyboard in. "You are sick" the Doctor said "I am using what I have got to save me and the rest of the Cyberman" the Controller said "okay Controller why do you need my help?" The Doctor asked "to save me and the Cybermen" the Controller replied. "Let's make one thing clear" the Doctor said calmly "I will never" he raised his voice "help save the Cybermen" the Doctor finished. "Well I will let you out when you do help" the Controller said "let us out of where?" The Doctor asked "a room that is air tight and you can come out when you help me escape or you will die with me." The Controller hit some buttons as the Cybermen surrounded the Doc`tor and the rest of them "you will follow" the Cybermen ordered. They walked through to a small room with four metak rooms and a light on the ceiling "tell me when you will help me" the Controller shouted as the Cybermen left. "We only have the air the brought in" the Doctor said. "So will we live?" James asked "I don't know" the Doctor replied "why can't you just help him and save all of us?" Julie demanded "if I let them free then millions more will die because of one selfish individual" the Doctor snapped back. "So we are going to die here" Mag said "well at least we would have saved many more" Jane said sadly. "We have one last hope" the Doctor said with hope "tell us" Julie demanded "they can hear us" the Doctor said looking towards the light bulb as he saw a small flashing light on it. "We all have to minimise breathing" the Doctor said. "I feel weak" James said "how are you okay?" The Doctor asked Jane "help" James said as the Doctor turned to him "whats wrong?" The Doctor asked "I can't breath" James moaned "am I going to die?" James asked "no I will save you" the Doctor said looking around for a solution "well I'm sorry" James said as he collapsed to the ground. "The air is going quickly" the Doctor remarked as he saw the rest of the group on their knees barely breathing "you are trouble" Julie whispered as she was struggling like everybody else but the Doctor. "He is dead" the Doctor said as he gone down to the ground "I can't breath" he said as he gone down. Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness